Rose
Rose-Marie (a.k.a Rose) is a vampire and Trevor's best friend. When Katherine Pierce was running away from Klaus, Trevor helped her escape. While in their hideout, Katherine tricked Rose and became a vampire. Klaus pursed them for 500 years for presumably ending the Petrova bloodline. When they learned of the existence of a second doppelgänger, they kidnapped Elena Gilbert, hoping to exchange her for their freedom. But Elijah killed Trevor although he promised Rose her freedom. She fled after Elijah was staked and supposedly killed. She later joined forces with the Salvatore brothers to defeat Klaus and had a brief sexual relationship with Damon Salvatore. She was bitten by Jules, a werewolf, and was killed (staked) by Damon, who wanted to end her severe suffering. Her ghost visited Jeremy in Season 3, revealing she was turned by Mary Porter. She seemed to support Damon and Elena's feelings and wanted them together. History Early life and 15th Century Rose was born in 1450 in , England, but it is unknown exactly when she was turned into a vampire. Her maker was Mary Porter. In 1492, her friend Trevor sent Katerina Petrova to the cottage where they were staying. Rose was furious when she heard Katerina had fled from Klaus with the moonstone. She locked Katerina in a room with intentions of returning her to Klaus after sunset. Katerina cut herself and was about to die. She gave her some blood to heal because if Katerina had died, Klaus would've killed her as well. However, Katerina hung herself and with Rose's blood in her system and woke up as a vampire in transition. She completed the transition by feeding on the human owner of the hideout. When Rose tried to kill Katerina, she failed and Katerina fled. Rose and Trevor knew that they would have to be on the run from Klaus and the rest of The Originals until they died. 16th Century In 1505, Rose and Trevor were at a pub where Katherine's daughter Nadia and her companion Dave also were present. Rose notices the resemblance between Katherine and Nadia and Rose says she's gonna kill her to get even with Katherine; Trevor tries to disuarde Rose of killing Nadia when Nadia and Dave approcah them and ask them if they have seen Dave's family, Dave describes his family members and Trevor remembers that Rose killed them becasue she believed they were working for Klaus; Trevor tells Dave to excuse him and Rose since he needs to ask her something privately; Dave conceeds them a private moment and he and Nadia leave them alone. Rose asks Trevor what's wrong and Trevor reminds her that she killed Dave's family and thinks that he's probably looking for her to get revenge and tells her that they need to go but Rose says that she's gonna take care of and tells Trevor to leave if he wants to. Rose approaches Dave and reveals that she murdered her family as she goes to attack Nadia; Dave gets angry and saves Nadia by breaking Rose's hand and gives Rose an aunerysm; Dave breaks the leg of the chair he was sitted and prepares to stake Rose when Trevor grabs Dave's hand and drives the stake on Dave's chest; Trevor grabs Rose's arm and leads them away as Nadia rushes to Dave's side and tries to save him. After escaping for several hous, Trevor scolds Rose for her behavior pointing out that althought it was Trevor who got them in this sitaution Rose's actions today puts them on Klaus's radar and tells her to control her hate for Katherine before it gets them killed. 17th Century In 1678, Rose and Trevor are hiding in a small village in France; Trevor tells Rose that he they lost the people following them, Rose and Trevor hide on a cottage when Elijah appears and assumes that they are the infamous Rose and Trevor, Trevor tells Elijah that if he's there to kill them he better do it at once but Elijah tells them that he's not gonna kill them, yet, Elijah asks them for information regarding Katerina Petrova's daughter, while Rose pretends to be surprised to learn that Katherine has a daughter, Trevor is not and he tells Elijah that Katherine told him that Katherine's daughter was taken to Ukraine; Elijah tells Trevor that Klaus already visited Ukraine and that she wasn't there and compells both Rose and Trevor to tell them where Nadia might be, Elijah learns of the incident in 1505 and realizes that neither of them knows anything from that point and let's them go but not before compelling them to forget that they met him. The Vampire Diaries Seasons Two and Three Go Here. Season Five Rose, along with Trevor appeared during flashbacks in Point of No Return. Season Six Rose will appear in the season as a recurring character. Physical Appearance Rosemary.png|Rose in Flashbacks (15th, 16th and 17th century) 550w ustv the vampire diaries s02e10 01.jpg|Rose in Present Day. Rose is a pretty young woman. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. In the past, she had long wavy hair, and in the present short and simple. Her height is about 173 cm. Personality Rose seemed to care for others, vampires and humans alike, but has shown to be rather violent at times. For example, with Elena, she smacked her and sent her flying, telling her to be quiet. She has shown to be sad for her fallen friend, Trevor, who she had turned many years ago. Attitude Towards Humans She was willing to give up both Katherine in 1492 and Elena in 2010 to Klaus in exchange for her and Trevor's freedom. She was brutal to Elena in Rose, backhand - slapping her so hard Elena spun in mid air much like a spinning toy, before landing unconscious on an old sofa. However, this may have been an attempt to keep her distance emotionally from a human she is delivering to her death. In 1492, after Katherine committed suicide by hanging herself with Rose's blood in her system and consequently becoming a vampire, Rose tried to kill Katherine by staking her. However, Katherine quickly used an old human woman as a shield and Rose inevitably staked her. She screamed in horror over this, despite the fact that she had glamored the old woman and was compelling her to do household chores. She may have truly cared about the woman or was just using her for protection from Klaus, though there was no sign Rose was hurting her or feeding on her. This suggests that she regards human life as more than a source of food or to be exploited, although it must be said again that she did compel the woman in that cottage. Judging from how she seems to be interested in helping Elena's friends to keep Elena from being killed, her previous acts were those of desperation and not a reflection as to how she regards humans, albeit it still can be all a trick on Rose's case to later betray Elena. Unfortunately, Rose was bitten by a werewolf (Jules), which is fatal to vampires. As it slowly killed her, it caused hallucinations along with the tremendous physical pain. She essentially went rabid and attacked Elena several times, thinking she was Katherine. After she left the house, she killed three people in her rabid state. She felt a profound deep guilt over it and wept when she regained her senses. She herself said she disliked taking human life, even when she was turned all those centuries ago. Relationships *Damon and Rose (Former Boyfriend/Close Friends) *Elijah and Rose (Enemies) *Elena and Rose (Friends) *Rose and Trevor (Best Friends) Appearances Season Two *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' Season Three *''Heart of Darkness'' (Ghost) Season Five *''Point of No Return'' (Flashback) Season Six *''New Beginning'' *''We Need To Talk About Vampires'' *''Everybody Will Know'' *''Killer Within'' *''Nightmares'' *''Don't Come Close'' *''Subliminal'' *''Consequences'' *''Help Me If You Can'' *''The Outsider'' Trivia * She, Isobel, Katherine and Klaus are the only characters so far to have an episode named after them. Rose was the first to die, followed by Isobel. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts